Sorrow
by Tatara Rose
Summary: Kurama begs for one last chance to see his friends. Thinking that they don't care for him anymore. Can he over come his sorrow in time? Or will he be devored by it? (complete) Warning- it's short.


Disclaimer- I do not own and Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.

Author Note: I decided to write this fic, because of the way I feel right now. I'm sort of depressed at the moment so this is probably going to be just a short one-shot fic. But I owe the inspiration for this fic to a friend of mine named Courtney AKA Dawn Silver-Moon. So if you don't like it feel free to tell me. I already know that it's going to be horrible.

Sorrow...

Kurama walked the lonely streets of his hometown late at night, his thoughts running wild and tears running down his cheeks. He sighed looking up at one of the many trees along the streets. _'I remember the days Hiei used to follow me around...' _ he thought to himself _'he always stayed up in the trees not willing to stand beside me'_ He turned looking at the ground _'but those days are long gone...He went back to the makai, leaving me here on my own...Just like everyone else did'_

Kurama continued walking down the street until he ended up in front of Yusuke's home. _'I can remember the days that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and I used to work for Koenma...Back then we would do anything for each other, but would they even bother to stand up for me now?' _ Kurama sighed looking up at the darkening sky. Grey clouds had begun to roll in covering to moon.

He turned and continued walking, he soon stopped and stared at the home he once lived in with his mother, now he lived there on his own. _'I still remember the sweet smile on her face when I entered that door every afternoon after school...I can still hear her sweat voice welcoming me home... No matter what happened, she always had a smile on her face. Even as she was lying in her deathbed' _Kurama turned away and he continued walking.

Soon he reached the top of a high cliff over looking the sea. He fell to his knees, the memory of his lost friends flooding his mind, and causing the pain in his aching heart to grow. _'I still remember the first time I ever saw Hiei smile...We were at the edge of this cliff watching the sun set over the sea...He turned to look at me and smiled, his voice was kind and soft as he said "The sunset is very Beautiful Fox...I'm glad that I got to see this with you" After that he turned away and continued to watch the sun fall behind the water, the smile still playing upon his lips. I wish I could see him again...I long to be able to see his happy face and to hear his sweet voice... I wish I could see him just once more! I don't care when where or how! I just want to see them all again!' _Kurama turned his gaze skyward his pained eyes staring at the shining stars.

"I want to see them again! I wish to be with them all! I need to be around them! I can't stand being alone! Please! Please, bring them back to me! I need them by my side! They're the ones who kept my soul alive! They're the ones who made me the way I am now! They're the ones who taught me that life was a privilege and not a burden! They are the ones who taught me that what I am is not something to be ashamed of. Please! All I ask of you is to bring them back... I long to see their smiling faces just once more before I die... Please!" Tears streamed down Kurama's face as he yelled his last wish to the heavens "Please, I beg of you...Before my sickness takes my life, let me see my friends once again...This way, I can tell them how much they really mean to me..." Kurama's eyes began to close, as sleep over took his young body "Please..."

Kurama's eyes fluttered open as he regained consciousness. He looked around the room, his beautiful green eyes shining in the light. The walls of the room were bare, no posters, pictures or colour to be seen. He looked to his right, a beeping sound having caught his interest. He looked at the strange lines on the machine and smiled as he realized that it was nothing more than a heart monitor.

His eyes watered slightly "Thank you..." Kurama whispered quietly. He heard the knob to the door turning and turned to look in that direction. Tears of joy streamed down his face as his friends entered the room.

"Hey..." Yusuke said quietly "how are you feeling?" Kurama could tell that Yusuke was trying to hold back tears of his own.

"I feel a lot better..." Kurama replied. He turned and looked into Hiei's crimson eyes "How have you three been?"

"We've been fine" Kuwabara replied, his voice was quiet and filled with emotion "You should really thank Hiei..." Kurama looked at Kuwabara, slightly confused "He hasn't left your side since you've been in here... The only reason he wasn't in here when you woke up was because we brought him to get something to eat... We had to literally drag him out of the hospital"

Kurama laughed "Thank you...All of you" Kurama looked at the them, tears welling up in his emerald eyes "If it wasn't for all of you, I probably wouldn't of been able to make it this long..." They all stared at him, their eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Don't say that!" Hiei exclaimed, a single tear ran down his cheek "Without you none of us would ever be the same... We need you as much as you need us! You can't just die! You have to try to fight it Kurama! Please! You can't die now! You're too young! Please, do it for me, Kurama...Fight it for all of us... We know you can..." Kurama nodded as his eyes began to close again.

"I'll try my best...I promise you that" Kurama eyes closed completely as he fell into an unconscious state.

Kurama found himself standing at the edge of the cliff, his red locks of hair dancing in the wind. He smiled, as he felt Hiei's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into Hiei's crimson eyes. Hiei smiled, that same smile Kurama remembered.

"We're all behind you Fox... You'll never be alone..." Kurama smiled as he saw all his friends standing behind him. He nodded and began walking down the cliff. _'I have to do this...Not only for myself, but for my friends...'_ he walked down the street and into the graveyard, stopping at his mothers' grave.

"I can't always be with you..." Kurama said his voice was soft and quiet "But I'll never be apart from you, you'll always be with me in my heart and that's what counts..." Kurama stood up, dropping one of his red roses on top of her grave "I want to stay and live with my friends...I know you want me with you, but not everything can be perfect...I'll come see you when my time is right. I promise..." With that Kurama turned his back on his mothers grave and began to walk away.

Kurama's eyes fluttered open once again; he smiled as he looked at his friends' faces. Kuwabara's orange hair was a mess, his blue eyes were filled with tears, but the joyous smile upon his face showed that he truly did care. Kurama turned his gaze to Yusuke, his emerald green eyes meeting with Yusuke's deep almond ones. His brown hair was in a similar state as Kuwabara's, but he too wore the joyous smile. Kurama's eyes filled with tears as his gaze met Hiei's. Hiei's ebon spikes stayed how is usually was, the white streak adding a bit of interest to it. His crimson eyes seemed to smile as Kurama let his tears stream down his face. _'I did it...'_ Kurama thought to himself _'I finally managed to overcome my loneliness...I finally managed to free myself from the sorrow that overcame me...and it was all thanks to my friends...' _


End file.
